A Date to Remember
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A requested story from Skellington girl. When Ben meets a new girl named Melody, he hooks her up on a date with himself, unaware about what will happen on date night. Rated T for violence and kissing. No flames whatsoever. Done as a request.


**(Here is a story that Skellington girl asked me to do. Here you are, buddy. Melody belongs to Skellington girl. Ben Tennyson and the circus freaks and Zombozo belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Date to Remember<span>**

* * *

><p>Ben Tennyson was on his way back home after a long day of working with the Plumbers, and he was all tuckered out, as well as a bit bruised. He was involved with a bust on a illegal weapon deal with five very tough, and tall Tetramands and let's just say that he wasn't quite ready to deal with about twenty sets of fists punching and tossing him around like a rag doll, but luckily e used his Omnitrix and turned into Way Big and apprehended the crooks before they could escape.<p>

He cracked his neck to help ease the pain a little, but that didn't help. "Man, this is the worst." he groaned as he felt more cracks and pops in his body and had to stop and sit himself down on the concrete. "Geez, of all things, why did it have to end in a fist fight with Tetramands? Urgh! Can this night get any worse?"

"I'm not sure it would." said a voice of a young girl, but as Ben turned around, he saw that it was a Vladat, a female Vladat with a black and white jumpsuit, blue eyes, and a feminine look.

"YAAHHH! Get away! I thought all Vladat's were extinct." Ben stuttered and backed away, tripping over his feet as he tried to get up but fell on his back, the back of his head hitting the ground. "Ow!"

"Oh, here. Let me help you." the female Vladat offered but Ben poked terrified and told her to leave him alone, but she persisted. "Look, I may look like a Vladat, but I'm only half Vladat. Watch."

In an instant, the Vladat shifted into human form, a young teenaged girl. "Now you promise to stop freaking out?"

"Uhh...I'l try." Ben managed to say as he tried to stop shaking. Feeling that he was now cooperative, Melody went over and checked him out, wincing at his bruises.

"What the heck happened to you? You look like you participated in The Running of the Bulls, and lost."

"Well, you know about the Plumbers?" Ben asked.

"Plumbers? Of course I know about them. My father was a member, but he was killed by Lord Transyl. My father was a Vladat." Melody sadly explained.

"Oh, sorry about that. I bet I offended you by being scared of your half then." Ben frowned, feeling sorry for her.

Melody smiled and chuckled. "Hey, it's okay. I know he isn't gone. He is still alive as long as I remember him." Melody said but then giggled a bit. "I just never thought the great Ben Tennyson was so jumpy!"

Ben shot her a glare. "Well, anyone would be jumpy if an alien vampire came out of nowhere and- OW!" Ben howled in pain.

"Whoa, what's the matter with you?" Melody asked.

"Oh, just your typical pummeling by a bunch of Tetramands. Nothing special..." Ben grumbled.

"Well, if you're in that much pain, I can help." Melody offered.

But Ben was still wary. "Well, I don't- OOOW!" A sharp crack was heard in his back. Melody helped him upright.

"Come on, tough guy. Let's get your body back together." she chuckled as she led him to a bench next to a bus stop and had him lie on his stomach.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Ben asked, feeling uncomfortable, but then felt her hands rub his back.

"I'm going to see if yo might need a little massage to help your bones, and by the looks of it you're tight as a drum." Melody answered as she began massaging the lower and upper back. Ben tried to stop, but then felt the muscles and bones of his body relax and he grew a dopey grin.

"Oh yeah. That feels nice." Ben purred and after a few minutes, his back was all better. "Thanks."

Melody smiled. "No problem. Now for the payment."

"What? What payment? I have no money on me." Ben stuttered again but then felt Melody's finger press against his lips.

"Shh, easy there. I didn't mean payment with money, I meant a payment...in the form of a date." Melody explained, and winked her eye.

"Oh, dates I can do." Ben snickered and smiled. He just got himself a date for free.

* * *

><p>Melody was on here way to Mr. Smoothy, a smoothy restaurant, to meet up with Ben Tennyson after meeting him last week and agreed on a date, but so far she had been at the restaurant for almost five mints and Ben had not showed up. "Where is he?" she said to herself as she exited the building and waited in the parking lot.<p>

That's when she heard the sounds of a scuffle and Melody went over across the street to see what was going on. She looked behind a corner and saw a woman with orange hair, that moved alms tike snakes, a man with something across his mouth, and a tall muscular man with a toe nail on his forehead.

"Who are those guys? And more importantly...What are they doing to Ben?" Melody whispered as she watched the three strange people tie him up n ropes and stuffed him in the back of a van. Melody knew tat she had to save her date, and quickly changed to her Vladat half and changed herself into a small Bat, a trick she had learned about a week ago, and she even admitted that it felt cool to change into a bat, or a Vladat bat for that manner. "Okay, now lets see what those freaks are up too." she said in a high pitched squeak as she watched the van drive off and she flew after them.

* * *

><p>Acid Breath was at the wheel, speeding down an empty street, in desperation to reach the desitnation that their boss told them to meet him. The boss in question was Zombozo, mastermind clown who went who had a sick, twisted, and dark sense of humor. He also fed upon the fear of others. Zombozo was also one of Ben Tennysons first villains that he face,d but also was afraid of due to his fear of clowns.<p>

As for Ben, he was tied up and gagged so as to not speak, but only utter muffled grunts as he tried to activate the Omnitrix.

"Hurry it up, the kids trying to brea loose." Frightwig complained as her orange, tentacle like hair held the teen in place.

"I'm trying to, be patient." Acid Breath grumbled, but then his eyes spotted a small thing dart across the car multiple times at fast speeds, making him swerve the van into the other lane until he got it back on the right lane.

"What's the matter with you?" Thumbskull asked Acid Breath tried to remain on the road.

"Something flew in front of me, Thumbskull. Looked like a bat or something"

As Acid Breath replied, the small bat appeared again, but then it morphed into a Vampire and it landed on the hood of the van, it's mouth wide open and its sharp fangs glistened. The trio of circus freaks screamed and the car swered violently, flipping upside down and right side up as it crashed into a lamp pole. Luckily, Melody had cleared off the van just in time, and watched as the villains came out to face her.

"Take that Halloween reject down, guys!" Thumbskull shouted and they attacked. Melody was well prepared and easily fought them, evading the hard, powerful punches of Thumbskull, deflected the striking and whipping of Frightwigs hair, and clearing away from Acid Breaths...well, acid breath. Melody soon found herself pinned to the ground by Thumbskull and was almost defeated when she remembered a new ability she had learned other than her bat form. Focusing all her power, she emitted a loud, sonic blast, creating a large and powerful force tat threw the circus trio away, hindering them disoriented.

"That takes care of them, but just to make sure they don't think twice." Melody saw Frightwig and got an idea. Spitting a Corruptura from her mouth, she hypnotized the Medusa of a clown into tying up both Acid Breath and Thubskull. "There. Now for Ben."

She was able to find Ben uninjured, but he was very dizzy from the wreckage. "Here, let me untie you." she said and used her sharp claws to slice both the ropes and the cloth that gagged his mouth, freeing him.

"Thanks. I thought I'd never get out of those." Ben thanked her and contacted the Plumbers to report the circus freaks kidnaping him and go the word that a team would arrive to arrest them. "Uh, sorry about the date. I didn't think it would turn out like this."

"Are you kidding? I had a blast. It's not everyday you get to save a boyfriend." Melody said as she leaned to Ben and kissed him. "I'm available during Saturdays and thursdays, if you wanna go out again." she winked as she turned to her bat form and flew off, leaving Ben alone as he stood still. He got kissed by a girl on the first date, or even more appropriate, a kiss by a female Vladat on the first date. This was one date he would always remember, as would Melody.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Here you are Skellignton girl. I am so sorry this came out so late. I am just so hard at work, but I have managed to piece this up just as you wanted. I hope you enjoy it. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


End file.
